All for our twisted amusement
by I Can't Handle Bitter Things
Summary: If you want to see Naruto turn into a basket ball...you'll like this. May become a one shot, may not. Either way, it'll brighten your day at least a smidge


We don't own Naruto, now do we

We don't own Naruto, now do we?

_Thinking_

Senna

Hair: Brown with tinge of red

Eyes : brown

Jan

Hair jet black

Eyes: grayish brown

Two Konoha squads stood in the middle of Tsunade's office, staring with curiosity at the two who had entered. Neji and Naruto exchanged glances.

Senna: Alright, maggots, listen up. Right now, the two of us are the authoresses. You are going to do exactly what we tell you.

Jan: (nodding) right, now remember, you're on an international fan fiction, so be good, **GOT IT?! And if you're not good, we'll make you be good. We didn't train with Morino Ibiki for nothing**

**A**ll: (nod, nod)

Senna: Alright, today we're doing a form of mental training, Jan.

Jan: (smiling) Yup, we're going to turn you all into inanimate objects.

All: …

All: What?!

Ten Ten : How come the other two teams aren't here?( Remember there are only Neji's and Naruto's team here.)

Senna: (Grins) Oh, don't worry, they'll get their turn later…

Jan: Alright, Neji, you'll go first.

Neji: Reluctantly steps forward)

Jan: Hmmm, what will you be…?

Senna: Something to do with his fighting style…

Silence

Jan: Aha! (Grin's evilly) Genjutsu!

Poof!

Neji: Wha-what did you do to me?! (Turns into a music box with spinning ballerina)

Jan: (Grinning!) See! It's perfect! Neji does that spinning thing and then he looks like a perfect ballerina!

Naruto : ( probing Music Box Neji) heh! He does look like a ballerina!

Senna: Uzamaki, get your butt over here, now!

Naruto: yes… ma'am

Senna: I already know what you'll be…Genjutsu!

Poof

Naruto : WTF?! I'm a- a basketball?! Why couldn't I be a bowl of Ramen?

Sai : Yes …besides basket balls don't have pe-mumph!

Sakura: Shut up, Sai ( covering Sai's mouth with hand.)

Senna: Now where's the fun in that? Besides, You're orange and hyperactive, you never stop moving. A basketball suits you perfectly. Next!

Lee: Yes! I volunteer , I the green beast of Konoha, shall display an act of youthfulness towards this youthful exercise!

All: ( Sweat drop except for Gai)

Gai: Yes, my youthful protégée together, we shall commit to this exercise with youth!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Lee and Gai: ( Hug with sunset back ground)

All: O.o

Jan: Come on up Lee, We've got something prepared for you.

Lee: Is it youthful?

Senna: Very…

Poof!

Jan: Behold….! Lee has transformed into …. AN AWESOME PIECE OF STEAMED BROCOLLI!

Lee: AH! A healthy vegetable, how youthful!

Senna: It's green…and it's…youthful…so, no questions. Sakura Haruno, come here!

Sakura: ( Jumps and runs forward) H-hai!

Jan: Are you ready?

Sakura( gulp!)

Senna: Hmmm…Crap, this is hard.

Jan: how about a tree?

Senna: Nah, too obvious. A parrot?

Jan: Nah, it's not inanimate. Wait, Aha! ( light bulb!)

Naruto: Wait a second, that light bulb's on a fishing rod.

Senna: ( Tossing away fishing rod) No, it isn't…

Jan: Silence! Sakura Haruno, you are to be…!

Poof!

Jan: A pink bedside table lamp!

All: O.o

Naruto: Ah… Sakura-chan, what a pretty lamp shade you've got.

Sakura : (Hops and whacks Naruto!) Baka!

Senna: I think they're taking it rather well, aren't they?

Jan: Ok, Gai. You're next. Sensei's are included, you know?

Gai: Yosh! Now, I shall join my beloved protégée, Lee!

Lee: Gai sensei! (teary eyed, broccoli style)

Senna: Genjutsu!

Poof

Kakashi: What a surprise…a pea pod…

Gai: Yosh! Lee and I stand together in youthful healthiness as healthy vegetables!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Lee and Gai: ( Try to Hug with sunset back ground but can't without arms)

Senna: ( Turns to look at Sai creepily) Oh, Sai…you're next ( sickly sweet!)

Sai: ( Walks over not realizing he walks to his impending doom)

Jan: Don't worry. She only does that to guys she likes…

Senna: Shuddup!

Jan: (Pouts)

Senna: Now, I'm making you an…Anatomy book!

Poof!

Naruto: Oh no! Not an anatomy book! I'll never hear the end of it!!

Neji: Be brave, my basketball friend…

Sai: Hmm…such detailed pictures-

Wham!

Senna: ( kicks Sai out window) Hope a donkey eats you!

Sai: _what an odd female…(_ disappears with a twinkle)

Senna: Ok, next is …how about Ten-Ten?

Jan: Ah! This one's mine

Ten-Ten: _Oh, please, please, please! Not the crazy one…_

Jan: Alright Ten-Ten, You're gonna be something special

Poof!

Two minutes later

Ten-Ten :Oh great, an anvil (hops away leaving giant holes and cracks in the floor)

All: O.o

Kakashi: (Looks over to Yamato) Oh no…

Yamato: This means we're the only ones left…(both try to run)

Senna: (Grabs Kakashi by ear)

Jan: Don't worry…it'll be all over soon ( picks up hammer out of no where)

An hour later….

Kakashi: (waking up) huh, what?! Where are the creepy girls from Ibiki's squad

Kakashi: …thank Kami, it was just a bad dream (reaches for Ichi Ichi Paradise) wait a second why don't I have an arm…?

Kakashi: good lord! I'm a –a dencher cleaning tablet!! NO!!

Now you all know the sad tale of team seven and team Gai. Sai is an anatomy book and is being eaten by a donkey. Tan-Tan keeps falling through the second floor. Konohamaru won't stop bouncing Naruto. Neji is used for lulling Hanabi to sleep and Sakura is her night lamp. Gai and Lee are still trying to convince Tsunade that they're her best Taijutsu specialists and not two tasty bits of vegetables. Kakashi was later used to clean Chiyo's fake teeth. And as for Yamato?

Yamato: hello, help. Is any one there?

He got turned into a twig and was carried of by a bird someplace else where. He later escaped and joined the others who had been freed from the wicked spell of Jan and Senna , and they lived happily ever after. But that was another story, and shall be told another time.

This was sooo fun! My first comedy. Reviews please!


End file.
